new begginging the journey of Nina
by am I insane-just a bit
Summary: basically the story of my character traveling threw sinnoh takes place in the game pokemon platinum


**HEY THIS IS BASED ON THE GAME IM PLAYING ON MY POKEMON PLATINUM**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Nina's Point Of View

I grinned as I sat up in my pink plush bed Stretching When I remembered what day It was I shot out of bed and was heading to my Laptop to check my Emails when all of a sudden My best Friend Nolan Burst threw the stairs and came threw grinning "Hey Nina did you see the Show just now Professor Rowan is such a inspiration ,Meet me at my house and we can go see him Catch ya Later" He said grinning and he ran back out I sighed Its so like him to do that,I headed over to a mirror and began getting dressed.

When I was done I was finished and ready I had my bed head of red hair now down I was wearing a Black hat with a Poke Ball on it and I had on a black tank top matched with a pair of white skinny Jean's and a pair of sneakers I was ready ,I ran downstairs and was just about out the door when my mother called out "Now Nina Dear don't go into the tall grass it be okay if you had Ur Pokemon Yet but you dont so.." She trailed off.

I just ignored her and ran to go find Nolan.I ran to the door and Headed straight into someone "oww" I moaned in pain "hey Im fining you 1 Million-OH WAIT its just you Nina lets go get up we have to get to professor Rowan's and quickly ...OH wait forgot something Jeez" He exclaimed I giggled as he ran back inside his house I peeked in and saw Nolan's mother Pam "Come on in Nina " Pam greeted me smiling me and motioning me in with her hands I was about to reply but Nolan cut me off "No its okay Nina we gotta get going" I nodded and we headed off for professors

_  
>beginning of route 1<p>

I stood infront of the large forest with nolan at my side ,Oh I must have forgot to describe what Nolan looks like he has short cropped black hair blue eyes and is wearing a blue jacket a black shirt blue cargo pants and black shoes.

"Oh Nolan Mom said not to go in the grass unless I have a pokemon" I announced remembering to be responsibe "But Nina if we run really fast the pokemon can't see us long enough to get in a battle" He said nodding excitedly I had always been a little shy and quiet so I went along with it I hope He doesn't get in trouble because of me We were getting ready for a head start run but some yelled causing us to turn to see what was wrong .

It was the professor ! He looked furious he had his assitant with him carrying a breif case "what do you two reckless kids think you were doing heading off into the forest with out ur own pokemon you should know better " He scowled Oh no.

"hmm would it be right if I put these two on the path of pokemon" He mumbled rubbing his chin and thinking to himself I hurriedly butted in "no pr-professor It was my idea give Nolan a pokemon not me if you must" I lied grinning shyly and scratching the back of my red hair . Nolan looked at me like I was insane I had to stifle my giggle.

"how noble ...alright Ive decided you too will get a pokemon" announced professor Rowan I broke out into a huge smile Im getting my first pokemon like ever ."Whaaaa professor these too just were going to run threw the woods recklessly by them selfs without a pokemon so your offering them one"! yelped his assistant he had wavy blond hair green eyes and wore a little green outfit that matched Nolans but green and he didnt have a jacket.

"I see potential" Said the professor as he opened up the briefcase I saw it three tiny pokeballs were piled on top of the piles of paperwork. "you pick first Nolan" I whisperd in his ear he nodded and thanked me waiting for professor to say something."These are the three pokemon starters of sinnoh there very rare ...This is piplup " the professor realesed a small blue penguin from one of the pokeballs and I knew that Nolan would get that one because of that glint in his eyes when he looked at it so no piplup. "This is turtwig" Professor released another and it came out to be a tiny little green turtle with a leave hanging from a twig on it head .'

"Last but not least Chimchar" The last pokemon he unleashed was a small fire monkey I didn't car eif it was a type disadvanteg I wanted that chimchar it could be really good for contests ."hmm alright I want Piplup" Said Nolan happily Just like I predicted ."Can I have chimchar" I said smiling a little down at the chimchar it smiled back "are you sure this one doesn't like battling much " the assitant added in.

"I'm really sure" I nodded to myself and placed the pokeball in my belt "but arent you going to put it in its pokeball" announced the proffesor I shook my head an dplaced it ontop of my shoulder it grinned happily and exclaimed "chimchar" it nodded happily .

"here 5 for each these are poke balls they- " he was cut off by Nolan " they are used for catching other wild pokemon" I smiled and looked over at Nolan he had been studying this past week hasn't he.

"You know much now here each of you a pokedex id like you to record data on every pokemon you see while in the Sinnoh region" said proffessor rowan his assitant seemed a little peeved that he interupted him .I meekly apologized for Nolan and he handed me the poke balls he seemed nice I also found out his name was luca .

I looked over to see professor rowan offering me a pink or black pokedex ,Nolan got blue no shocker there, "Black please" He nodded and headed off but Luca seemed to linger next to me after a second he came back to earth and ran off for professor .

"What was that you lied to professor - " I cut him off for once I was blushing like crazy "what ever I gotta tell Mom about my pokemon" I announced and ran off blushing and looking down truth is the I have a crush on Nolan.I burst threw my house door and saw mom standing there with a bag and a bunch of medicines.

"Professor called me " she said a giant smile on her face and it even grew when she saw chimchar on my shoulder "I chose a Chimchar while I was kid as well" she said frowning and then I rememberd a group of pokemon thiefs called Team rocket had stolen her infernape (used too be a chimchar it evolved) they were ganna steal him or me and she chose me she had too im her daughter and i love her for that.

"yeah I promise I'll call you from each pokemon center atleast once every time I get to a new city" I said nodding as I slipped on the bag and placed the medicine in one of the pockets in the front the others were stuffed with everything else.

"Alright honey but have you decided if you want to do Contests or maybe the pokemon league or a breeder ?"she said curious mom looked alot like me we had the same green eyes and the same long curly red hair except when she was a kid she was much more ambitious and loud and eager.

"I'm going to be a contest star " I announced I had a feeling of pride wash over me I was so happy today was the nodded and hugged me and then with that I took off to catch a new pokemon.!  
>_-<p>

route 2 !

I had came to a stop infront of a bush I was right now in the middle of Route 2 and this bush was shaking after hours of searching I had finally found a pokemon YES ! out popped a small bird I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it

_Starly the flying type they tend to travel in packs when alone they get lonly and wont start yelping._

replied the electronic voice I nodded this would be my first catch!Go Chimchar" I announced soon anough Chimchar hopped off me and infront of the Starly "Use scratch" I commanded eager for the first catch I wanted this too because flying is good against water types and seeing as I will probably end up battling with Nolan again and he has a piplup so yeah.

Chimchar's little hands scratched the weak little Starly effectivly I know its only one attack but one more and its fainted then I wont be able to catch it."pokeball"I yelped and threw the pokeball at the wounded starlys forehead it sucked the pokemon into the ball and beeped "beep beep beep...DING" it signaled meaning I caught it !

I stood up with chimchar on my arm pokeball in my hand "I caught a starly"

**lol that last part was totally a ash moment I may have changed up how things went in platinum but what ever like it then you know just click that little button down there it wont bite**


End file.
